1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically methods, apparatus, and products for emulating a computer run time environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
As computer systems advance, software designed to run on older computer systems is increasingly more difficult and sometimes impossible to execute natively on the more advanced computer systems. One way to execute computer software on a computer system for which the computer software was not intended to run is to emulate, that is, imitate, the computer system for which the computer software was intended to run on the computer system for which the computer software was not indented to run. Current methods of emulating computer systems, however, are often inefficient.